Êlessandré IX
Êlessandré IX (Êlessandré Dèccignâille; 22 Fréborânde 1634 – 5 Hâeatùrre 1678), known as Êlessandré the Well-Wigg'd '(Êlessandré le Bìen-Pierrauçac'') or 'Êlessandré the Egregious '(Êlessandré le Greggènormme), was a monarch of the '''House of Eccignâille, formerly the House of Chaumentais, who reigned as the Emperor of the Chaumentaine and the Grand Duke of Arèmaurcé from 14 Sòfuillegot 1662 until his arrest on 5 Hâeatùrre 1678, also becoming titular Grand Duke of Côrsiggé upon his marriage to Sabiná III in 1671. Early Life Êlessandré Dèccignâille was born at the Palaiçoque Dèmaçaille. He was the firstborn son of Êlessandré VIII and his wife, Emarí-Théamis Dèlligaría, who reigned independently as the Duchess of Élligaría from 1629 until her death in 1648, whereupon he succeeded her as the Fifth Duke of Élligaría, thus effecting the change in the Duchy's status from a composite territory to a constituent part of the Chaumentaine Empire. Absolute Monarchy of Chaumentais Ascension Êlessandré Dèccignâille ascended to the throne as Êlessandré IX on 14 Sòfuillegot 1662. Êlessandré believed that the success of his regime depended on the continuation of his father's policies, and he declared in his ascension speech on 8 Néchàige 1664 at the Câitheèdrelle dè Saînte-Emaissèmeus to the Council of State: "Be-hold and welcome! Look you, all, Sirs, who are much mine friends as you were friends of Êlessandré VIII — upon this body, that takes his name and spirit, which while set down at death riseth at last!" Although his ascension was at first welcomed by Eccignâilles and Eccignemmés alike, the emperor began to ignore the moral and political counsel of his advisors. In a letter to Chief Minister Pôncellé Rèverredín, one councilman wrote: "N'even the Eternal Spirit can inculcate His Majesty with a sense of moral direction or responsibility: for he hath regarded his general weakness in grace and total deprauity of spirit with horrible enthusiasm!" Foreign Policy Ebrie The death of Vauçuelín II in 1671 precipitated the War of the Lercavoneaud Succession when Vauçuelín's sister, Romòstína dè Sánguirua, negatived Êlessandré's claim to the sovereignty of the Grand Duchy of Lercavones and refused to pay his wife's dowry, which violated the 1658 Treaty of Vâlençie wherein Êlessandré VIII stipulated that his son and Vauçuelín be married and that a handsome dowry be settled, at the recommendation of her brother, King Lárentuós VI of Vascónie, styling herself Grand Duchess Romòstína I of Lercâvònes and Duchess of the Island of Êbussé. Êlessandré and Chaumentaine Marshal General Lambroys Barràlierre, Viscount of Poinçon-dè-Crèvenne led a series of successful campaigns in Northeastern Ebrie, after managing several decisive victories against the Kingdom of Vascónie, culminating in the Siege of Barzselóni in 1676. On 17 Enauvièrrsant 1676, Lárentuós and the emperor concluded a partitioning agreement at Êbussé, which allocated the Grand Duchy of Lercavones to Êlessandré and the Duchy of Êbussé to Lárentuós' eight-year-old son, the future King Lárentuós VII. While the Chaumentaine victory briefly sustained public support for Êlessandré's regime, the Council of State was immediately disturbed by the rapid expansion of royal authority, and the high rate of taxation and the price rise of oats and barley during the war gave rise to the Financial Crisis of 1676, which further damaged Êlessandré's popularity. Imprisonment, Execution, and Burial Êlessandré IX was officially arrested on 2 Hâeatùrre 1679 and imprisoned at the Chamber House at Emaçaille. On 10 Hâeatùrre 1679, the Council of State disempowered the monarchy and appointed Chief Minister Pôncellé Rèverredín to the office of the Minister-Regent of the Empire of Chaumentais. On 30 Hâeatùrre 1679 at six o'clock Êlessandré IX sought the comfort and counsel of the court priest Gelàs Chérhaye and received the benefit of heavenly and earthly absolution through the Couinant Sacrament of Confession, whereupon he participated in his final mass and debaptism. At ten o'clock, his carriage arrived at the courtyard of the Palaiçoque Dèmaçaille, and he proceeded to a palace precinct, where a scaffold had been erected. After being lead upon the scaffold, Êlessandré issued an oral declaration of humanity to a company of ministers as part of a valediction at the joint request of the Council of State and the Couinant Church wherein he denied the concept of his being the "perfected medium of the Eternal Spirit Blest" and recommended his nephew, Pueyrredón Dèccignâille, as the "meet spiritual successor of my his sainted father." According to the memoirs of Chérhaye, Êlessandré "hummed desperately" ''O, Les Échevâpièmmes Dédiôniesù, ''before being beheaded. Immediately after his execution, Êlessandré IX's body was transported to the nearby cemetery at the Câitheèdrelle dè Saînte-Milisènne. Personality Category:Chaumentais Category:Heads of State of Chaumentais